


Locked In (yandere simulator)

by MelodicFrappuccino



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Fluff, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicFrappuccino/pseuds/MelodicFrappuccino
Summary: (So, I posted this to my Amino but I wanted to post it here. Sorry if this isn't your cup of tea, I'd totally understand! This does contain omorashi(if you don't know what that is it's people pissing themselves) and it was a request from Amino, hope you guys don't mind :| I do take requests and I'm new to ao3 so I highkey have no clue how this works but I'll probs put down what I will and won't do.) Oka and Hazu get locked in the sewing room together. Oddities ensue.





	Locked In (yandere simulator)

Oka Ruto had just finished her bento box and was heading back to the sewing room for a moment to pick up something she had left prior to class when she stopped in front of the door.   
A boy was sitting at the sewing machine, using it to make uniforms and various other accesories. It was rather odd, considering she'd never seen the boy before- but he had long bangs covering both of his eyes, and he seemed to be very interested in what he was doing- so interested that Oka didn't want to bother him. 'I'll get it later,' she thought. As she went to turn and leave, however, a voice blared over the loudspeaker, causing her to jump and look up at the noise.  
"Akademi students and staff," the voice rang out, "We are now going into a lockdown. Please retreat to the designated area of the nearest room."  
Oka glanced at the boy by the sewing machine, who was now looking up at her and motioning her to come inside. He ushered her in and closed the door behind her, turning off the lights as the two of them huddled under one of the desks.  
In a couple of moments of dead silence, Oka felt awkward- she wasn't allowed to speak, but the urge to say something to break the quiet was hard to overcome.   
At last, the voice returned to the loudspeaker, but it wasn't what was expected. "Akademi students and staff," it said, using the same introduction as always, "We are assuming a modified lockdown position. Students must stay in the rooms they are currently in but they are allowed to turn on the lights and speak with eachother."  
Oka gave a sigh of relief, which was short-lived- a sudden discomfort in her lower region caused her to wince and shift positions, allowing herself to stand and stretch. The boy next to her did as well, sneaking a glance at her and then looking away quickly.  
Oka wasn't one for having a lot of friends, but having a conversation wouldn't hurt. To take away some of the awkwardness hanging in the room like a sword over their heads, she stated, stutter barely protruding, "I don't believe we've met. M-my name is Oka."  
The boy lifted his head at her, looking a bit surprised, but pleased to hear her. "I don't think we have," he stated, "I'm Hazu. I'm going to get back to my sewing, but you can certainly watch."  
Hazu sat back down in his chair, assuming the same position- hunched over his work as if trying to hide it, though Oka could see it was one of Akademi's school uniforms- and leaving the two of them in silence.   
After a while, the drinks Oka had consumed at lunch were causing quite the discomfort in her bladder- she shifted from foot to foot occasionally when the Hazu wasn't looking, and sometimes crossed her legs for a second, then regained her composure.  
After a bit of squirming and leg-crossing, she asked, a bead of sweat running down her neck, "I-It's been an awfully long time, h-hasn't it?"  
Hazu looked up from his work to face her. "I think you're right, this has gone longer than usual. Why do you ask?" He questioned, looking up at her with an inquisitive expression she could see without even needing to see his eyes.  
"N-no reason," she said, fumbling with her uniform and crossing her legs. She knew that if the lockdown didn't end soon, that would spell doom for her, and in front of her new aquaintence, too- the thought of wetting herself, however, caused an urge making her double over and gasp.  
"Oh!" Hazu gasped, wheeling around in his chair. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
With a rosy blush spread visibly across her pale cheeks, she managed to say, 'N-no, it's not that- I just f-forgot to u-use the-"  
Before she could say the word, another wave came over her, causing her to cross her legs.  
"I-I can hold it, I think-" she stated, not trusting her answer but praying it would hold out.  
Hazu, on the other hand was worried- if he didn't help her, she'd most likely wet herself, and she'd hate him forever. Just like Hazu hated negative social interactions- the main reason he spent most of the day in the sewing room is so he could avoid crossing someone on accident.  
Worrying silence came over the room, and at last the pressure inside Oka greatened some more- she let out a soft cry and pressed a hand to her region, muttering, "I-I'm not going to make it. I'm going to w-wet myself right here in front of a boy I b-barely know, and-"  
Before she could finish her sentence, Hazu interrupted, flustered, "You'll make it! I'm sure the drill's almost over. You can hold it. You can do it."  
Oka wasn't sure, however- as she had to hold herself with both hand to keep from wetting herself on the spot. As she did that, she tapped her foot, hoping it would be enough to keep herself from wetting herself altogether- but as a wave of intense desperation hit, her bladder couldn't take all of the pressure, as a little bit of urine escaped and hit her panties, a tiny bit seeping through onto her hand. She emitted a choked sob that echoed through the room, causing Hazu to gasp.  
"Oka, are you going to be okay?" He softly questioned.  
Oka didn't answer, as her hands were shoved tightly between her legs, and all her energy was focusing on not wetting herself. This time, a spurt of urine leaked out, leaving a dime- sized patch on her panties.  
Oka sobbed softly as her bladder couldn't take the pressure for another minute. First, she felt a long spurt exit her bladder, soaking her panties. Another after that. Then, it stopped momentarily, her bladder aching. A single tear streaked down her face, red with embarassment.   
Suddenly, a torrent of urine started pouring out from beneath her legs, but with every last ounce of willpower in her body she tried to stop it, skirt digging in between her legs.  
Finally, Oka couldn't take it anymore and began to cry as the jets of urine coming out formed a steady stream beneath her. "I-I can't hold it-" she stuttered as she began wetting herself.  
Were it not for the way she was positioned, Oka would've been able to save her skirt and shoes, panties absorbing most of the damage, some liquid getting on her socks.  
But due to her position, and the amount of liquid inside her, this wasn't possible- rivulets of urine saturated the front of her skirt and cascaded down her legs, staining her stockings and wetting her shoes. A faintly tinted puddle began to spread around her.  
Oka dropped to her knees, into the still-expanding puddle. She still cried, but adopted a blissful expression of relief at the releasing of her bladder. By now, there wasn't a single part of her from the waist down that wasn't completely soaked in urine.   
Finally, the stream of liquid began to weaken, as did Oka's relief. The throbbing of her bladder stopped and her stream was reduced to steady spurts, then drops, as the stream tapered off completely.   
"I-I'm sorry," Oka choked out, still sobbing.  
Hazu, on the other hand, was unaware of how to process the situation. There he was in the sewing room, in which he's usually alone, sitting next to a girl sitting in a puddle of her own urine, crying.  
"O-oh, it's not your fault!" Hazu exclaimed, extending a hand to help her up. She took hold of his hand, and he helped her up. "These things happen," he said, looking through a stack of uniforms on his desk next to his sewing machine.  
"Uhh, here you go," he said, giving her a uniform.  
"Don't worry about the mess, I'll clean it up. I wish we could've met differently. You seem very sweet," he reassured.  
Oka smiled, laughing. "Thank you. I'll go wash off once we can open these doors."  
As if on command, the announcements called for the doors to be opened, and she did so, turning and giving a small wave goodbye to Hazu.


End file.
